Draco never did like the Woods
by Euphy
Summary: Slash HPDM OOC et surtout tout mouuu. Draco n'avait jamais aimé les bois. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry insistait pour aller camper si souvent ...


Titre : Draco never did like the woods.

Auteur : Euphy.

Thème : cette photo - http : / / img62 . imageshack . us / img62 / 5391 / 18725434491 . jpg

Nombre de mots : 755

Temps : une quarantaine de minutes ...

* * *

Draco n'avait jamais aimé les bois. Il se demandait pourquoi son petit ami insistait pour aller camper si souvent.

Son expérience de sa première année à Poudlard l'avait très légèrement traumatisé, en réalité. A chacun de ses pas, il s'attendait à trouver une silhouette étrange penchée sur un cadavre, ou peut-être un loup-garou, ou bien une Acromantule. Enfin, un monstre prêt à le dévorer tout cru. L'ambiance du bois elle-même lui faisait peur.

Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Harry se moquerait de lui … et le raconterait sûrement à Weasley. Non, il ne pouvait décidemment _pas_.

Ron et lui avaient inconsciemment engagé un petit duel implicite, de celui qui serait le plus fort sur tous les plans. Ca allait du meilleur gardien de but au Quidditch à celui qui tenait le plus longtemps au lit (Draco se gardait bien de dire que le plus souvent c'était lui, qui faisait les frais de l'endurance d'Harry).

Son compagnon avait déjà une vague idée de tout cela, et s'en amusait. Ca faisait même bien longtemps que Draco aurait comprendre que son amant _savait_.

Chaque année, ils faisaient une petite sortie 'camping' - comme les appelait Harry - soit disant pour briser la monotonie de leur vie citadine. L'ex-Serpentard ne voyait pas en quoi c'était si important, mais il préférait encore acquiescer à la proposition de son compagnon, plutôt que de s'engager dans une dispute dont il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas vainqueur (il se gardait bien de penser que ce n'était pas lui qui portait la culotte dans leur couple non plus).

C'est ainsi qu'ils partaient, une tente et des vivres pour deux mois rétrécis dans la poche alors qu'ils ne restaient jamais plus de deux jours. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry avait le chic pour trouver les bois le plus terrifiants possibles. Et celui qu'ils expérimentaient cette fois-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. La simple vue des arbres aux troncs massifs, dont la cime feuillue masquait le moindre rai de lumière, lui donna l'impression que son estomac venait de s'essorer tel une serpillière détrempée.

-« Harry … tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de créatures dangereuses dans celui-là ? »

Sa voix était un peu rauque. Peut-être parce qu'il avait la gorge tellement serrée qu'elle lui en faisait mal.

Son amant lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Ce qui ne le rassura pas.

-« Mais non, t'inquiète pas. » répondit-il évasivement, avant d'entrer dans le bois obscur.

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Draco lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant à son tour. Il détestait les bois.

Peut-être un jour comprendrait-il ce qui incitait Harry à l'emmener camper au moins une fois par an.

Bien qu'il soit souvent celui qui recevait, Draco n'était pas du genre câlin. Pas du tout, à vrai dire. Et son amant ne savait plus quoi inventer pour avoir l'infime chance de le serrer dans ses bras de temps à autres. C'est Ron qui lui avait inspiré l'idée, alors qu'il était un peu éméché et déblatérait des âneries sur son compagnon - pendant longtemps Harry s'était demandé s'il n'était pas un peu obsédé par Draco lui aussi.

Son Serpentard se vantait de n'avoir peur de rien, mais lui savait bien que c'était faux. C'était un véritable froussard. Il ne voulait juste pas perdre la face devant Ron - ou même devant lui, en tant que Serpent contre Lion. Et étrangement, sa plus grande peur, c'était les bois obscurs, les forêts noires comme l'encre. Autant dire que ce n'était pas bien glorieux (enfin, Draco se plaisait à penser que c'était quand même moins la honte que de s'évanouir face à une petite araignée …). C'était la cinquième fois qu'Harry emmenait son amant camper dans un bois bien noir et effrayant.

Encore une fois, il eut le plaisir de voir le blond se coller le plus discrètement possible à lui, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux un peu partout autour, et sursautant au moindre craquement. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille avec délice, profitant de chaque seconde durant laquelle il pouvait le serrer contre lui sans l'entendre geindre. Harry en oubliait tout. Il lui suffisait de ne pas tenir compte des phrases angoissées qui brisaient parfois le silence réparateur de la forêt.

-« T'as entendu ?! On aurait dit … un loup-garou non ? »

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le corps chaud de son amant, blotti dans ses bras.

-« Mais non, tu te fais des idées. »

...


End file.
